


Where the Ark Finds Out

by oly_chic



Series: Quiet AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle the truth comes out to theArkabout the twins’ and Prowl’s family ties.





	Where the Ark Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own transformers.
> 
> How Ratchet doesn’t know more than what’s said in the beginning here will be covered in fic “Fire and Ice.”

Ratchet watched Sideswipe swing his legs on the medical berth while Sunstreaker preened. He tolerated their behavior while they waited for the routine test results, right up until Sideswipe started whistling. Ratchet almost called him out on it but Sunstreaker beat him to it – with a punch to the shoulder. “Cut that out, will you?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re annoying.”

“Why?”

Ratchet gave Sideswipe a shrewd look. “If you don’t, I start harassing you about the blanks in your medical records again.”

“Tough luck on getting those filled.”

Ratchet pulled up their data and started on the one that intrigued him the most. “You two had a sparkling. Who is it?” All data on the sparkling was empty, save for which twin actually carried the spark. It amazed him still that they could raise a sparkling at all, and he tried imagining the pristine hellion. It drove him nuts that somehow these blanks existed ever since Ratchet first laid his optics on the medical reports.

Sideswipe gave a lopsided grin. “Nope, that’s not medically relevant. The medically relevant part is in our file.”

“It also matters whether or not the sparkling is still alive.”

Sunstreaker’s face soured. “He is, so you don’t need to worry about some psycho-mumble-jumbo nonsense about us being permanently damaged from an offline creation. You know that.”

“Not since the last time I asked.” Ratchet gave them a smug look. “That tells me you still have a way to contact him if you know he’s alive now.”

Both twins cursed him for outwitting them. “Fine,” Sideswipe huffed. “We know he’s alive. When’s the test done?”

There was a timely chime from the machine. Ratchet looked at the results. “You’re both fine. About that – hey!” he yelled at the fast retreating frames. They didn’t stop. Ratchet huffed and returned to his desk. One of these orns he’d find out who was their creation.

* * *

In the heat of the battle Prowl didn’t worry about his creators like he had in the past. They were capable, violent fighters. Prowl’s attention was focused on the trouble areas and statistically the twins were unlikely to be a battle-troubled spot. That’s why when he saw out of the corner of his Sideswipe’s jet judo on Thundercracker cause him to be flung over a long and treacherous cliff Prowl was startled into a panic. He forgot about his protocols. “Sideswipe!”

He turned to run to where Sideswipe disappeared when Thundercracker transformed midair and took a shot at the distracted Prowl. The shot hit him in the chassis, and Prowl felt a piece of spark chamber take damage. As he crumpled his tac-set tried calculating the odds the chamber was pierced.

Ratchet watched the battle far from behind Prowl and saw Sideswipe disappear. He ran to the red Autobot’s aid, but he jerked when Prowl fell, the tactician’s chassis smoking. He pivoted and dropped to the ground when he reached the offline mech. He worked quickly on patching up the broken lines and the cracked spark chamber, putting Prowl back together enough for Ratchet to force Prowl online.

Ratchet plugged into Prowl’s medical report and kliks later Prowl’s optics booted up. Ratchet monitored for any signs of unacceptable pain levels. He expected Prowl to be in pain, and he was, but Ratchet found nothing that Prowl couldn’t handle.

Prowl sat up as fast as he could, mostly with the guidance of Ratchet. “Where’s Sideswipe?”

“I’ll check on him, you keep your optic on this battle.”

Right, duty, Prowl thought. He forced aside his worries about Sideswipe and unsteadily stood up. His attention was back on the battle.

When the battle ended with the Decepticons retreating, though not without some of their prize, Optimus approached Prowl. “How are you feeling?” Optimus asked.

Prowl felt weaker than when he first online post-injury, but he didn’t want to worry his leader. “My health is within the acceptable parameters of operation.”

“That’s good. Do you need a ride back to base?”

“Thank you, sir, but I can still drive and I know a few others need your help. I know Sideswipe needs it.”

Optimus chuckled. “Yes, it’s hard to transform with so many rocks caught in your seams.”

On the drive back Prowl nearly swerved twice, a rush of weakness overtaking him. He considered visiting Medbay before Ratchet summoned him but figured a recharge might be in order first. Prowl made it to the _Ark_ ’s entrance and waited for the injured to debark Prime. He looked over Sideswipe, relieved to still see him fine, if just a tad grouchy from the pain of rocks jammed in every seam. Sunstreaker settled by his brother’s side, allowing him to take half of Sideswipe’s weight so Sideswipe didn’t have to move as much. Prowl was about to enter the base when the weakness returned and this time it stayed as he collapsed.

Everyone still outside was minding their own business or assisting the wounded when they heard the sound of someone falling. Ratchet stopped helping Cliffjumper out and whipped around to see the fallen Prowl. He comm’ed Perceptor to hurry up fetching that gurney meant for another ‘bot. Ratchet plugged into Prowl’s medical port and rapidly parsed all the data to find one chilling conclusion: Prowl’s spark had been injured and was losing energy.

Optimus, who’d transformed once Cliffjumper stumbled out, asked Ratchet, “What’s happening?”

“He’s dying from a spark injury. I need a compatible spark energy donor, but with Prowl being a mix of Praxian and Kaonite there’s no one here that can match that.”

“We can!”

Ratchet looked back to see the two scared twins moving right up to him, the crowd barely giving them any room. Sunstreaker let go of Sideswipe. “We can donate spark energy. We’re compatible.”

“You’re full Kaonites. You may not be compatible.”

“Yes we are,” Sideswipe insisted. “Listen to us, there’s no time to waste.”

Ratchet agreed about timing, but they had different definitions of what “wrong decision” meant. “We’ll have less time if you aren’t compatible. Perceptor might be able to come up with something if I can slow the energy loss down. If I had to use someone, I’d use one of our two resident Praxians.”

Sideswipe threw his hands up in the air, ignore the grinding of his seams. “Damn it, Ratchet. We know we’re compatible because he’s our creation!”

Ratchet gaped. “This is no time to be playing around!”

Sunstreaker argued, “We’re not playing around, we’re serious; he’s our creation.”

Jazz, from the crowd, called, “They’re telling the truth.”

Smokescreen also called out right after Jazz, “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are Prowl’s creators. I swear it.” Gasps and quietly expressed disbelief echoed in the air.

Ratchet was still in a state of denial but he didn’t let that stop him from taking a chance. “Once we’re in Medbay I want you to donate energy.”

Perceptor arrived and Ratchet and he carefully placed Prowl on the gurney. They moved rapidly into the _Ark_.

“Transform and drive,” Sideswipe ordered Sunstreaker. The yellow twin didn’t need to be told twice. Sideswipe pressed his lips tight and transformed. “Ow, ow, OW!!!” He zoomed off while still yelling in pain.

The twins beat Ratchet and Perceptor to the Medbay and pulled out the spark-monitoring equipment they knew from their time when Sunstreaker was in a similar condition. Ratchet and Perceptor met them as soon as the equipment was set up. “Do it,” Ratchet barked when he used his medical codes to open Prowl’s spark chamber.

The twins wasted no time and merged their sparks with Prowl’s.

* * *

Ratchet ex-vented slowly as he stood by the offline Prowl, hooked up to a monitor. “He’ll be alright.” The medic turned to the twins, Sideswipe now free from the rock scourge. “I can’t believe that after all this time you’re telling me that _Prowl_ is your sparkling?!” Ratchet’s voice was at least a full octave above his normal gruff voice.

“Uh, yeah…” Sideswipe answered, scratching his helm. “Surprise?”

Sunstreaker shrugged. “Guess you sure showed us why it was medically relevant to reveal who he was. Sorry?”

“Sorry?! Surprise?! Gah, I can’t believe this,” Ratchet fussed. “After all this time I was picture some glorious, shiny hellion as the Pit-spawn you brought into this world.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sideswipe muttered. “I’ll have you know I think we were awesome creators. I mean, look how he turned out. His flaws are the war’s fault, not ours.”

Sunstreaker elbowed his brother. “He’s not flawed.”

“I didn’t say he was flawed, only that he had flaws.”

Ratchet waved his hands in the air. “Excuse me, can we get back to how is it possible that you two had him?”

The twins exchanged looks. Sideswipe swung his arm. “You know, we’re going to get this question a lot. What should we do? Go to the Rec Room and answer their questions, or take them as they come?”

“Prowl will _love_ the Rec Room idea,” Sunstreaker replied sarcastically.

“So what, hide out here until he’s well enough to come up with a plan?”

“It could be just a couple more joors,” Ratchet answered. “A double dose of donated spark energy should speed the process along quickly. Do I really have to wait until he’s up before you’ll answer my questions?”

Sideswipe nodded, his smile smug. “That’s right. Just like we don’t get any special treatment from you, you’re not getting any special treatment from us.”

“You torture me at every turn. Fine, I’m going to check in on my other patients.” Ratchet left, muttering to himself about ungrateful Autobots.

Prowl onlined a little over a joor later, expecting to be alone or in a medic’s company. When he saw red and yellow sitting on each side of him Prowl’s optic ridges furrowed. “Sideswipe, Sunstreaker? What’s going on?”

Sideswipe answered, “You almost died, Prowl. You’re spark was slowly guttering out after the battle.”

Prowl’s optics widen. “How am I still alive?”

Sunstreaker took his turn. “We donated spark energy.”

Prowl knew that under normal circumstances that only compatible models/spark energies could do that. Since there were no Praxian/Kaonite sparks here, that meant only one thing. “Who knows?” he asked.

“About that,” Sideswipe started. “By now I’d say everyone. Pit, I wouldn’t be surprised if Megatron knows.”

“ _How exactly did that happen?_ ” Prowl stressed.

“You collapsed while most mechs were still walking to the _Ark_. Ratchet wasn’t going to let us merge with you on account that he didn’t know any better, so we made him know better.” Sideswipe patted Prowl’s arm. “Look at it this way: now we can start acting like a family again without having to worry about others thinking about special treatment. And the Decepticons already have a high bounty on our helms, so it’s not like they’re going to do something new to use us against you.”

After having spent a war outwardly pretending that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were _only_ prized soldiers to him, the thought of “coming out” as family wreaked havoc on his tac-set. It spit out every scenario, including the undermining of his authority now that it was known the most notorious troublemakers were his creators. Plus there was the danger if the Decepticons knew. “What are you planning on doing?”

Sideswipe grinned. “We wanted to ask you what you’re up to doing. Either we gather and tell everyone in the Rec Room or we take it as they come.”

“Why on Earth would we do the Rec Room idea?”

Sunstreaker tilted his helm. “Because there’s no denying it now and you know how the rumor mill works. What else would you have us do?”

Prowl wanted to turn back the clock. “I prefer addressing them as they come, and if the rumor mill takes an incorrect turn then we’ll try the Rec Room idea.”

“Does that mean my questions will finally get answered?” Ratchet called from across the room.

Prowl lifted his helm and glared at the eavesdropping CMO. “Can you handle him? I’m still tired.”

“Oh yeah, we can handle Ratchet,” Sideswipe grinned.

Ratchet was instantly there. “I still can’t believe you kept this from me.”

Sunstreaker shrugged. “I can’t believe you never put together our creation’s delivery date with Prowl’s creation date.”

Ratchet’s mouth hung open at the suddenly obvious clue. “I never considered it because like I said, I expected someone more closer to you two in personality.”

“Haha, serves you right for assuming,” Sideswipe laughed. “What do you want to know?”

“How is he nothing like you?”

The twins shrugged. Sideswipe said, “I partly blame Ultra Magnus. He taught at Prowl’s school how mechs like me are troublemakers, and troublemakers are bad.”

Sunstreaker spoke, “I think it has to do with Prowl somehow inheriting the personality trait of what little respect we have for the law, and it somehow becoming the dominant one. He punished Sideswipe before Ultra Magnus showed up.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ratchet held up his hand. “Prowl was punishing you when he was how young?”

“Like wasn’t-walking-yet young. Granted, it was mostly because his growing doorwings kept him off-balance.”

Ratchet burst out laughing. “Please tell.”

Sideswipe frowned. “You have to swear you’ll never retell it.”

Ratchet frowned back. “But it sounds so funny. Alright, on my honor as a medic, I swear I won’t tell.”

“I was angry at Smokescreen’s creature because he said something rude about Prowl, so I pranked him. I pranked him good.” Sideswipe smirked at the memory. “When I was telling Sunny about it, Prowl overheard and called me bad. Then he locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out until I was sent to my room. Since we forgot to program the override command, I had to go to my room. He freaking crawled over and shut my door on me.”

By the end Ratchet was shaking, picturing little Prowl with oversized doorwings punishing Sideswipe. “Tell me more.”

Prowl, who had listened to the story he’d heard before, grumbled. Maybe one-on-one was a bad idea.

* * *

Prowl walked to his office since the first time he was able to report to duty. He suspected he’d be stopped by several, if not all, mechs he passed. His first run-in was Bumblebee.

“Hey Prowl, is it true you’re the twins’ creation?” he asked. Whether the scout knew it or not, he blocked Prowl’s path.

Prowl resisted ex-venting in irritation. “Yes, it is.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. What’s it like to punish your creators?”

“After the first few times it didn’t feel any different than punishing any normal misbehaving soldiers. If you would please, I need to pass and get to work.”

Bumblebee turned but followed Prowl. “What was it like growing up with them?”

“I’d prefer to keep the questions to a minimum. I’ll confirm that I am their creation but I don’t intend to say much else.”

“Awww,” Bumblebee pouted. “But you’re going to get asked that question a lot. Come on, tell me one story that you can reuse when asked again and again.”

“No.”

“At some point the twins will tell a story and you’ll either have to tell one or suffer whatever embarrassing one they pick.” Bumblebee left, leaving Prowl feel like there was an ominous weight waiting to drop on him. The scout was right; the twins would say something he wouldn’t like.

The next Autobot he crossed was Hound, but since Hound already knew about Prowl’s lineage he wasn’t expecting anything to come of it. He was wrong.

Hound asked, “How are you feeling, now that the secret is out?”

“In a way I’m surprised it wasn’t out before now. Vorns ago I had to order Smokescreen to not give it away, in conversation or gambling. Thank you for not spreading it around earlier.”

“Of course, it was easy to figure out when you never acknowledged them as your creators. You still haven’t answer my question.”

“I feel annoyed at the situation, if I must put a label on it.” Prowl wasn’t one to normally admit feelings.

“Do you need a hug?”

Prowl stared, completely unsure whether or not Hound was serious. Even the tac-set was confounded by the offer. “No thank you.”

“Alright, but if you ever do I’m sure you can find me easily.”

When he crossed the Aerial Bots half of them laughed at him, snickering about what ill-gotten luck he had to be Sideswipe’s and Sunstreaker’s creation. He ignored them but mentally added a task to give them the worst assignment next round.

He was near his door when Ironhide stopped him. “What’s this about you being the creation of our most prolific offenders?”

“It’s true, but that won’t stop me from punishing them.”

“Better not,” Ironhide huffed. “I don’t want the duty all to myself.”

“Of course not. Do you have your reports?”

“Yeah, here they are.” Ironhide handed Prowl two datapads, rich with reports. “Was Sideswipe as bad as I think he was? Did Sunstreaker help him nearly as much?”

By now Prowl was more frustrated than annoyed. “I don’t plan on telling any stories. Please spread the word that yes, I’ve confirmed that I am their creation and no, I will not be telling anyone anything more than that.”

“Jeez, sensitive much?”

Prowl thought that would be the end of his problems. It was during his break, one he actually took because he felt tired, when he learned that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to go with the Rec Room idea. He found Sideswipe standing on a table with an audience, including Prime, telling stories about Prowl’s youth. “Let me tell you about the one time Prowl pranked me.”

Smokescreen raised his voice over the crowd, “Even I don’t know this story. Do tell.”

“Okay.” Sideswipe started getting into hand gestures before he stopped, having spotted facepalming Prowl. “Prowl get up here and help tell the story.”

“No.”

“Your creator orders it.”

“And I, as your SIC, refuse it.”

Prime turned to Prowl. “As your commander, I order you to participate.”

Prowl stared at Prime but Optimus shook his helm; he wasn’t giving into Prowl’s silent begging. The tactician dragged himself over to the table.

Sideswipe grinned harder than he was already. “So Prowl’s midway through his mechling vorns when he gets this ‘fabulous’ idea to prank me – wait for it – with responsibility. Can you believe that slag? How does one prank with responsibility? Oh let me tell you. Or better yet, let Prowl tell you. How did you start off?”

Prowl wanted Mirage’s cloaking device. “I had a map-drawing homework assignment and realized my favorite stylus for drawing was missing. I remembered where it was, hidden with Sideswipe’s pranking gear.”

“It was this game we played, where I’d hide my stuff in new places, he’d find them and then hide them in a new place. You’d think in an apartment there’s only so many places you can hide things, but you’d be wrong. One time I took the ceiling panel around the dryer vent off and hid my stuff up there. Took Prowl mega-orns to find it. Then I figured he’d never check his room to find my stuff.”

“I did find his supplies, under my berth. I hadn’t found a new place to hide them yet so I let them be, but I’d left my stylus under my berth. I was about to fetch it when I saw Sideswipe lounging around in our dirty home. It was Sideswipe’s turn to clean but he never did it. I was displeased and then an idea came to me.”

Sideswipe took over again. “So there I am, having fun watching this new crazy action movie when Prowl asks me for help. I tell him I’ll help him after the movie. He says he’s going to search the home in every nook and cranny, and under each berth. I jump up and say I’ll help him. We start in the kitchen and next thing I know I’m washing the counters and putting dirty cubes in the washer. I ask him how this is going to help find his stylus and he says ‘every nook and cranny.’”

Wheeljack asked, “So he conned you into cleaning the apartment?”

“He sure did. Several times he faked thinking he found the stylus so we’d have to clean to the bottom of whatever just for it to be ‘oops I saw that thing wrong.’ Half the time they weren’t even stylus-shaped. I can’t believe he did that.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t catch on until after I said it might be in the dryer and we needed to fold the cloths,” Prowl retorted.

The room erupted with laughter and Prowl almost facepalmed again. How was he going to live it down the next time he had to punish his creators? If he could he’d punish them now, but there was nothing in regulations against telling family stories. If Prime hadn’t ordered him to take part in this mess he might have begged for such a regulation.

“Sunny, you tell a story.”

“Don’t,” Prowl shouted above the cheering room. “Half of you are missing your duties.”

“Spoilsport,” Cliffjumper retaliated.

“I remind you to not call your SIC names.” Prowl wished the room would just break up now.

Sideswipe was working against him. “That’s okay. I’ve got a rotating shift this deca-orn, so I’ll make sure to tell stories on every shift.” He elbowed Prowl. “I’m going to enjoy my freedom of telling everyone about my sparkling.”

“Me too,” Sunstreaker smugly said. “Nothing says family like creations suffering their creators telling sparklinghood stories, especially the embarrassing ones.”


End file.
